


The English Horror, the English Adventure, an the French Romance

by thejokerghost



Series: Schoolboys Can Be Oblivious [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, painful obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost
Summary: Courfeyrac chooses a horror movie for movie night. Enjolras takes out his phone, calls his 'brother', and states that he's busy. Éponine brings her siblings along for a spy mission.





	The English Horror, the English Adventure, an the French Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer if you want it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259485

**Tuesday**

It was time for the 5th semi-annual Friends of the ABC Movie Night. And it was Courfeyrac's turn to choose the movie.

They had all dreaded this day. They were afraid that he would choose some dark comedy, like Heathers, which would just be annoyingly uncomfortable, or maybe he would just want to get on their nerves and choose a musical made for five-year-olds. Turns out, it was better than they had expected.

"We have a DVD of A Nightmare on Elm Street." he announced.

Most of them sighed in relief. They were all either 17 or 18. Horror really appealed to them.

"I've never seen a horror movie." Joly admitted.

"You'll love it, Joly, I promise!" said Musichetta excitedly.

They all began speaking, discussing the film. Combeferre said that he had watched it once in theatres. Bossuet claimed that he had tried watching it in his room once, but then his mother had come in and stopped him right in the middle of it. Gavroche boasted that he and his sisters that had watched it not once, not twice, but three times.

The only one who wasn't thrilled by Courfeyrac's decision was Enjolras. He was terrified.

In an attempt to toughen up his son, Enjolras' father had shown him one horror movie once every three months for two years when Enjolras was seven and eight. In total, eight horror movies. He had had enough, and had sworn off horror at a tender age of nine and a half.

"What's wrong, Enj?" teased Bahorel upon seeing his friend's face, "Are you scared?"

"No!" cried Enjolras a bit too quickly. "I have this... important thing... that day. Sorry."

"Yeah, right!" laughed Courfeyrac, "He's just scared!"

"Ooooh!" they cried, "Enjolras is a scaredy-cat!"

"Am not!" said Enjolras, "I really do have something going on! My siblings have a school play!"

"Prove it!" said Combeferre, "We need proof!"

Enjolras took out his phone and dialled some number. "Hello?" he said, "Laurent, is that you?" He paused. "The guys don't believe me about your play. Can you tell them?" He paused again. "Great! I'll put you on speaker."

They heard a young boy's voice coming from the phone, "Lisa and I are part of the school's version of Newsies. We're the Delanceys! Cool, right?"

Enjolras hung up and smiled smugly. And the rest of the Friends hung their heads, disappointed.

The meeting ended, and the members began leaving the park. Enjolras separated himself from the crowd. Éponine noticed, and she quietly followed him. Enjolras pulled his phone out again and whispered into it, "Thanks for that. That was some quick thinking.” He smiled. "Great. Friday, 9 o'clock, I'll meet you at Le Musain." He hung up.

 _Who was Enjolras talking to?_ Éponine thought,  _And what is he doing during the supposed play?_

"Hey, Azelma, Gavroche!" she said aloud, "We've already watched that movie three times, haven't we? What about a spy mission instead?"

Her two younger siblings exchanged excited glances.

**Friday**

The three Thénardier children made their way to Le Musain at 6:55, waiting for Enjolras. They hid in the very corner of the cafe.

About two minutes later, Enjolras walked in, wearing his favourite red jacket, black shoes, and- khakis?

"Date paaaaants!" whispered Gavroche.

"Wait... Enjolras is on a date?" said Azelma.

"Looks like it!" cried Éponine.

Enjolras sat down and stared at the door, waiting for his 'date'.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Azelma.

"I don't know." said Éponine, "He only hangs out with the Friends, and all the girls are either taken, Cosette, or us. The other girls at school are crazy for his looks, but he pays no attention to them."

"Elementary!" said Gavroche, throwing his arms up. "It's a guy! Courf and Ferre are gay, and Joly and Bossuet are bi. Why not Enjolras?"

"Look!” said Azelma suddenly, pointing to the door.

A tall, dark haired boy walked in. He wore a green hoodie, grey jeans, and a grey fedora. Enjolras held up his hand, signalling hello, and this boy walked over in a wobbly path and gave him a swift kiss. The Thénardiers knew this boy well; it was Grantaire, skeptic artist of l’École secondaire Saint-Michelle and Éponine’s best friend.

Their jaws dropped and stayed that way as if unhinged.

”Taire?!” cried Éponine, outraged, “He’s dating Enjolras and he never told me?! Oh,  _pommes de terres!”_

”So,” said Enjolras, “Any plans for today? Or are we just hopping into the car and driving  _all the way to Sèvres like last week!?_ ” He said this last bit through clenched teeth.

”That was an accident!” said Grantaire, “I know! Since you’re missin’ out on movie night, why don’t we go to our own movie? My treat!” He punched Enjolras’ arm. “But you’re payin’ for popcorn!” He put his arm on Enjolras’ shoulder and they walked out.

”You thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’?”asked Gavroche.

His sisters nodded.

”Um?” Azelma piped up, “We’re following them, right?”

The other two Thénardiers rolled their eyes.

They followed the couple to the movie theatre.

”So,” said Grantaire teasingly, “Ya wanna watch Ghostbusters? Or are ya too scared for that? What about this? BFG?”

”Do you honestly think I want to watch a movie based on a children’s book written by an Englishman?”

”Do you?”

”...Yes.”

Azelma and Gavroche giggled.

After Enjolras and Grantaire left, Éponine purchased tickets for her and her siblings. “And popcorn!” Gavroche had said.

They found seats in the theatre right behind the couple.

”Back row seats to the English adventure,” said Azelma, “Front row seats to the French romance.”

The English adventure was a very nice movie, but the French romance was very uneventful, except for the one scene when Sophie throws herself out the window. At that part, Enjolras squeezed Grantaire’s hand extra tightly.

”You did this to avoid the scare,” Grantaire remarked, “Yet now, you’re still actin’ the scaredy-cat.  _Poule mouillé!_ ” And he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

”Awwww!” Azelma and Gavroche cooed.

At the end, both Enjolras and Azelma cried. Grantaire kissed all of the blond’s tears away. When Gavroche offered to kiss Azelma, she just laughed and pushed the twelve-year-old’s face away.

When the credits began rolling in, Grantaure immediately got up and pulled Enjolras with him. As they passed by, Gavroche stuck out his foot, causing Enjolras to trip, falling onto Grantaire, and they both collided into the bin where the used 3D glasses were thrown, which fell over, spilling its contents everywhere.  The other people in the theatre burst into laughter and applause. That’s when the Thénardiers decided to stand up.

”So,” said Éponine pompously, “Newsies, eh?”

**10 minutes later**

“And though there were a million vacant seats, he sat at the table right beside mine!” cried Grantaire, “And now, we’re sitting at the very seats we fell for each other.”

Enjolras was leaning on Grantaire’s shoulder, beaming and showing his shiny, white teeth. “You know, he walked to the counter, and I said, ‘Your order?’ And he said, ‘A date with you handsomest, blondest leader in red.’”

”He took off his hat, took my hand, and we walked out right in the middle of his shift!” Grantaire twirled his boyfriend’s blonde hair. “That’s when I realized that I was influencing him into a rebel!”

”He spent five minutes contemplating whether he should have been proud or terrified.”

”Like you are during a horror movie.” snickered Gavroche.

”That’s a cute story!” gushed Azelma, “But why didn’t you tell us?”

Enjolras shrugged. “We only started like, three weeks ago. Plus, R wanted to know how long it would take for you ‘oblivious losers’ to find out.”

”Excuse me,” said Éponine, “Schoolgirls aren’t oblivious.”

Gavroche giggled. “Schoolboys, on the other hand...”

”There’s still one thing I don’t understand,” said Azelma, “Laurent talking about Newsies?”

Grantaire smiled and said in a young boy's voice, "So, Enj and I realized that I'm good at impressions." He shook his head and continued in a more familiar young boy's voice, "'Ow do you do, my name's Gavroche! This are my sisters, here's my patch! Éponine sews it on every single morning for some dumb reason, and my parents a a bunch of buttheads!"

Hyenas' laughter bounced around Le Musain that day.

**Sunday**

"Aw, 'Taire! 'Ponine! 'Zelma! Gav! You missed the movie!" Cosette cried out.

"Joly and Marius wet themselves a bunch!" laughed Musichetta.

The juniors (and one sophomore) of the Friends of the ABC were hanging out at the cafe Le Musain.

"Shut up, Chetta." said Joly, turning as red as a beet.

"We actually went out together." said Azelma, "We watched an English adventure."

"We were taking our seats, and you know who was beside us?" said Éponine, "Enjolras, that liar!"

" _Il a nous dit la salade!"_ Feuilly said.

"Gav tripped 'im," said Grantaire, "But that backfired, and he fell on top of me! We crashed into the 3D glasses bin, and he had to explain it all, that coward!"

But as he turned to laugh, the Thénardiers saw his wink.


End file.
